


Always There

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Milo's life is hectic, but he's got people he can count on, even if one of them is a dog. Pre-series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Doesn’t Kill Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555944) by [MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships/pseuds/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships). 



> I was looking through the MML fics here and really liked MaydayGirl's. Getting hit by lightning is absolutely something that would happen to Milo. First MML fic, hope you like it!

Milo had an exciting day. 

Which wasn't saying much, of course- every day was exciting when you were a Murphy boy. Even sick days ended with trees or trucks crashed through windows, and microwaves exploding when one goes down to warm up some soup. Exciting for someone else might be just Tuesday for a Murphy. 

Sometimes, it was just a little much. There was a thunderstorm, and while dodging a falling telephone pole, Milo had been struck by lightning, burns zigzagging across his back and digging into every pain nerve he had. 

Dogs weren't allowed in the hospital, but the staff had learned that if Diogee wanted to be with Milo, he was going to get in no matter what, and for once Milo didn't tell him to go home. Listening to tinny music from his phone didn't help nearly as much as Diogee did. 

"They've got some great painkillers here, but I bet this is gonna cover most of the scars on my back." Milo murmured, fingers dug into Diogee's fur. "I really liked some of them- like that one that looks like an X from the incident at the civil war reinactment, and the one from science class, and-"

Diogee suddenly turned around, licking Milo's face over and over until he was half-covered in drool. 

"Hey, don't make me more of a mess!" Milo laughed, before burrowing his face in his dog's back, nuzzling into the warm fur and noting in the back of his mind that his phone had dropped from his bed to the floor. Diogee wagged his tail happily, settling down on the sheet as Milo continued to pet him. The repetitive motions were comforting, a pattern in a life of unpredictability. Diogee himself was another pattern, as was Melissa- unafraid of the Law, ready to battle through every day just to hang out with him.

Three sharp knocks on the wall outside brought him back to reality. 

"Hey, Milo. Lightning, fall into a ditch, or something else?" Melissa was in a neon-pink raincoat, and she wrang out her hair as Milo sat up. 

"Lightning. Sorry if I say anything funny, I'm on a lot of painkillers right now."

"No problem. Think you're going to miss school tomorrow?" After hanging her coat on a chair, she started rummaging around in her backpack. "I brought in the assignment for today."

"I don't know, and thanks!" 

Melissa moved to hand him a folder, but his back, through the practically-tranquilizing painkillers, refused to get up at more than a forty degree angle. 

"Ah, might be a bit."

"Sure." She shrugged, setting the folder down on his bedside table and sitting down at the end of his legs, scratching Diogee's ears. "Anything happen in the hospital yet?"

"A nurse spilled IV fluid, but..." He yawned. "It's been a slow day."

"Other than the lightning."

"Yeah." 

"You look tired- want me to go?"

"Doesn't really..." He yawned again, and this time Diogee wormed under his arm, snuggling against his chest. "Matter." 

"I'll just stick around until you fall asleep." She pulled out her phone. "You've got to see this puppy video, it's adora-"

Gentle snores interrupted her, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"Should have known." She gave Diogee one last backscratch before standing up, reaching for her coat and having to dodge an exercise ball that nearly rolled into her foot and almost hit Milo's fallen phone before she picked it up. "It never sleeps, huh?"

Melissa set the phone on the table next to the homework and left silently, closing the door behind her and letting Milo rest.


End file.
